Keeper of My Heart
by BaBe-WiTh-BiTe
Summary: *complete* ahhhh romantic fluff dont ya just luv it =D Clark gives Lex a birthday he will never forget. its Clark/Lex all the way baby with a little cameo bye everyone's favourite cupid Chloe. R/R and enjoy =D
1. The note - the plan

Feedback: p-p-p-LEEEEEEZE!! * gets down on knees and BEGS * I'm only a fledgling writer. If you want me to continue ill need some encouragement, suggestions, ridicule. ANYTHING

Fandom: Smallville  
  


Pairing: Clark/Lex  
  


Rating: ummm like less than PG right now but I may have to move it up to R at the least for the next chappie . . . clean and innocent is just so *haaarrrrrdd*     
  


Status: complete  
  


Disclaimer: there all mine . .yup  . .yummy Lexipie belongs to me so hands off. * Glances nervously at the legions of lawyers descending apon her house . . EEEK  I take it all bak . . there WB's promise! I may play around with them a little but I swear I'll return them all clean and pretty . . * Innocent Eyes* pwomise . ..       

Warnings: *slash* male/male sex and relationships if that aint ur cup of tea then its time to say bye bye *waves*

Summary: Clark finds out a few other interesting facts about our dear old Lexypie. Accordingly he plans a privet get together for just the two of them. =P just read, it will all make sense in time. Slashy goodness ensues as well as well as some fluffy romance. =)   

A/N: This is just a short one, two chappies probably. Every one who likes Lex slash go 2  www.lexslash.com IT RULZ BEYOND BELIEF! Ahhhh slashy goodness

A/N2: BTW I'm looking for metaphors for Gay or Bi. If any one has some good ones please leave them in the reviews for this story, thanx muchly.  

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

~ Keeper of My Heart ~

Clark walked down the crowded hallways, automatically dodging students as they hurried past, thinking their own secret thoughts, living their own secret lives. 

As he observed them, Clark permitted himself a silent, mocking laugh. None of them could compare to him. He had the kind of secrets people only read about in cheesy, two-bit tabloids with headlines like "Woman in Colorado Gives Birth to Two-Headed Kitten".

He was faster than a speeding bullet, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, a super-powered alien from another galaxy who lived in a small town full of corn, meteor mutants and not much else and was madly and deeply in love with a cynical billionaire's son from the big city.

*And* he still had to deal with overactive teenage hormones, school, chores, and the fact that said cynical billionaire's son was his best and almost certainly straight-as-they-come friend.

Clark continued down the rapidly emptying hallway (it was home time and within 10 minutes of final bell, this place would be deserted) to meet Chloe at the Torch. 

He still wasn't quite sure *why* he was meeting Chloe after school at the Torch, when he could be spending some hard earned time with his bestest-buddy-ol'-pal (he had to keep thinking of Lex like that and not in the numerous other ways he would rather picture him or he would never get to Chloe's office) and quite honestly *should* be home doing his chores.

But it had something (well ok everything) to do with the note he had found in his locker at lunch time, just a few short lines quickly scribbled onto a piece of paper and stuffed through the side it read:

_Clark,_

_I know you didn't want me to, but I've been looking into the background of a certain mysterious Mr. Luthor. I just might have found something you would be interested in. Meet me in my office after school if you want to know more,_

_Your intrepid reporter, and loyal friend_

_C.S_

         Understandably, Clark had been exited. What could it mean? What had she found out? Why would it interest him? And then the cold wave of fear had hit him. It wasn't for himself that he was so terrified. No, Chloe had said she had found something out about Lex. His beautiful, proud, newly rehabilitated Lex. 

Clark was no fool. He knew that Lex had a lot of skeletons in his closet, an awful lot of deep dark secrets, but he also knew that that was the old Lex. His best friend was a new man, trying his best to travel the straight and narrow, and Clark was there right along side him, there whenever Lex needed him, to stop him from wavering.

Clark had quickly deteriorated into a state of out right panic; he had barely made it through the afternoon's classes. He kept thinking to himself that he had to keep Chloe quiet, keep whatever she had found out between the two of them. If Lex's whole sordid past got out, it would ruin him; all the good he had done so far and would do in the future would go down the drain. 

Clark recognized that Smallville was essentially a small town full of small-minded people. If they happened to receive details of all the dark things in his beloved's past, they would ignore, mistrust and fear Lex even more than they did now, which would probably destroy any chances of him being able to make the plant work efficiently, which would ultimately result in Lex going back to Metropolis to once again work under the influence of his father. And that was certainly not something Clark wanted.

       At this point Clark had to take a mental breath, calm down and focus. Chloe had not said she had found out *bad* things about Lex, just interesting things. That might mean good things, good Lex related things for Clark, which were always his favourite kind of things.

       Keeping that hopeful thought in his mind had gotten him this far. He was standing outside the Torch, hand raised to knock when it suddenly opened in his face. To all appearances it looked as if he jumped back to avoid getting smacked in the head with the edge of the door but really he did it to avoid smashing the *door* into matchsticks, which is what would happen if the flimsy wooden door happened to hit his stronger-than-steel head at high speeds. 

When he looked up again he was faced with the sparkling eyes and amused expression of his best gal-pal. Sometimes that quirky smile really annoyed him, especially when it came right after a near public-humiliation-resulting-in-alienation-and-mad-scientists-with-pointy-probes moment.

"Clark, Hey! Just the person I was looking for! Come in come in!" and before he could protest he was being yanked by his collar, through the door into Chloe's dingy shoebox office.

Chloe slammed the door and turned to face him; her back against the solid wooden panels and a look of anticipation clearly stamped across her perky features. 

"So you got my note huh? Good, I was hoping you would come." Purred Chloe in an amused and slightly evil-villainess-esk (always politically correct, that's our Clark) way that reminded him strangely of Lex. 

"Chloe, please, I don't know what information you have but you have to keep it to yourself. If anyone finds out it could ruin him and he might have to go back to Metropolis. I just couldn't handle that Chloe, I love him. Your one of my best friends, you have to understand. Please." Clark had to stop here because he was dangerously out of breath and close to tears. He didn't even realize what he had said until he saw Chloe staring at him from across the room. Oh, no.  

Chloe took in the panicked expression on Clark's face and shocked realization shone in her eyes. "Oh, Clark. Why didn't you tell me? I mean I had some idea but . . . Oh, god Clark don't worry it's nothing bad and besides I wouldn't tell anyone anyway I know it would hurt you and that's the last thing I would want to do." 

Chloe paused and a meltingly warm look spread across her face "I thought you liked him Clark, I had no idea you knew it too! That's why I looked him up for you and well I found something u might just be interested in . ." she finished with a cheeky smile.

Because he had been reassured, Clark somehow managed to regain his power of speech. "Chloe what do you mean? What is it??? Tell me girl tell me?? Ok, so Clark was *****really* exited now and only just managed to stop himself from shaking the information out of her.

"Clark, Lex bats for the other team, he sits on the other side of the fence, and he may be trying to travel the straight and narrow but he's reputed to be into the more thick and hard  . . .Lex is gay Clark."

Clark could only stand there blinking stupidly, his eyes as wide as and owls and he could have sworn he actually felt his jaw hit the ground. 

"Chloe . . I . . how . . what . . arghhh?!?!"

"Shhhh, Clark, just believe me . .oh and one more thing . . . Lex has a special day coming up this month. It's his birthday and no one knows, Clark. I was thinking . . ", with a sly wink and an even cheekier smile she concluded, " . .that you might have a little surprise in store for him"

Clark was shocked, and a little intrigued, he wondered how long his friend had known all these things but he didn't really care any more. As clichéd as it was, his heart was light, his soul soared and he felt like he was floating above the clouds. That is not necessarily a good thing for an alien with the most disturbing tendency to float five feet from the floor whenever he dreamed or thought about happiness with his beloved sexy-lexypie.

Clark managed to control himself before he had to explain another of his little secrets to the reporter, as a wonderful, spectacular idea had just occurred to him.

"Chloe . . . I have an idea . . but if this is going to work ill need your help . . ." and what could she do but agree for Chloe had never seen that special kind of shinning joy that seemed be emanating from Clark, he deserved a little happiness and if Chloe could give him that, then she would, no matter what it took.

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

2 pizzas, 4 trashcans full of crumpled paper and rejected ideas, 3 hours and one brilliantly planned romantic gesture later, Chloe sat alone in her office lamenting the sad facts of life. 

"Why are the best ones always gay?"

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Thankyou and stay tuned for the next exiting edition of . . . Keeper of My Heart


	2. the grand romantic gesture

Feedback: p-p-p-LEEEEEEZE!! * gets down on knees and BEGS * I'm only a fledgling writer. If you want me to continue ill need some encouragement, suggestions, ridicule. ANYTHING

Fandom: Smallville  
  


Pairing: Clark/Lex  
  


Rating: I'm trying to keep it pg13 but its sooooo hard when I have two gorgeous male specimens to work with   
  


Status: complete  
  


Disclaimer: there all mine . .yup  . .yummy Lexipie belongs to me so hands off. * Glances nervously at the legions of lawyers descending apon her house . . EEEK  I take it all bak . . there WB's promise! I may play around with them a little but I swear I'll return them all clean and pretty . . * Innocent Eyes* pwomise . ..       

Warnings: *slash* male/male sex and relationships if that aint ur cup of tea then its time to say bye bye *waves*

Summary: Clark finds out a few other interesting facts about our dear old Lexipie. Accordingly he plans a privet get together for just the two of them.  Slashy goodness ensues as well as well as some fluffy romance. =)   

Dedication: To pepperjackcandy who was once again my first reviewer. You made my day =D Lex slash go 2  www.lexslash.com IT RULZ BEYOND BELIEF! Ahhhh slashy

A/N: This is just a short one, two chappies probably. Every one who likes goodness

A/N2: BTW im looking for metaphors for Gay or Bi. If any one has some good ones please leave them in the reviews for this story, thanx muchly.  

A/N3: (I have a lot to say today=P) I don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes I make in my enthusiasm for getting the words down as fast as I can.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

~ Keeper of My Heart ~

A lone figure stood at the window, staring out at the pitch-black night beyond the warm glow of his office, a glass of brandy swirled lightly between his fine, manicured fingers. Twenty-two years ago tomorrow, the heir to the great Luthor Empire had been born. 

"Well, *Big* whoop!" he spat.  "Happy Bloody Birthday to me . . . ." 

For years Lex had been forced to suffer through mind numbingly boring business meetings his father had deemed "birthday parties" filled with simpering debutants, manipulating gold diggers and dangerous social piranhas.

He had never a sincere congratulations, a thoughtful gift or anything else most normal people could expect at some time in there lives, not even from his own father. The best he could hope for from that distant patriarch was a cold and grudging "So I see you survived yet another year, Lex".

That was why when he had come to Smallville he had kept the upcoming occasion from everyone, even his best and only friend. He could do without the awkward social gathering of dirt-poor farmers (most of which had just cause enough to despise Lex and his father), which would inevitably be organized by someone. He could *definitely* live without a "fun-filled" night of hostile stares and his own brand of personal torture, being forced to plaster on a fake smile as his unrequited love danced with someone else.    

"What good is a Birthday if you have no one to share it with, a memorable occasion if no one remembers?" 

Lex heard the pain in his voice as it echoed through the empty room, and couldn't manage to care. There was only one person who he could possibly imagine sharing his memories, his special occasions, his life, his love with. And lets face it, he thought, who would be willing to share *this* life with someone like me?

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

Standing outside the slightly open office door, Clark could have sworn he heard his heart breaking in the silence that followed those bitter, pain-filled words. How had Lex survived with all those emotions bottled up inside? 

The loneliness and the plea for companionship which he heard beneath the quite words struck a cord deep within Clark and he had to force himself to wait, to bide his time until he could finally let Lex know that he was not alone, that he had Clark, for he did not think that Lex would enjoy knowing someone had heard his privet thoughts, his privet pain, even if that person *did* love him more than he loved his own life.        

Maybe not just yet . . . .but soon, very soon.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

The next night Lex was once more sitting alone in his cavernous office, this time with his emotions firmly under control. It had been dark for hours and lex had only just finished his mountains of paperwork, but at least the tedious task had taken his mind off his birthday and the brandy induced slip of the past evening. 

Lex leaned back against his large leather chair, propping his feet on the enormous, polished oak desk. With a tired sigh he rubbed the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, trying to ease the migraine that was steadily growing behind his eyes.

Lex checked his watch and decided that, even thought it was early, he deserved a nice long rest, especially on his birthday. With a rye chuckle he thought that it was his birthday present to himself and set off to enjoy it.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

Opening the door to the softly illuminated hallway, Lex forced his weary legs to put one foot in front of the other and found himself lying flat on his back staring at the ceiling. He had tripped on something soft and slippery which was covering the floor outside his office. 

Making a mental note to fire the cleaner in the morning, Lex pulled himself up and dusted off his finely tailored suit, surreptitiously glancing around the hallway to check if any late night staff had caught his little embarrassing moment. But instead of a giggling maid he noticed that those soft, slippery somethings were in fact blood red rose petals. The petals seemed to be trailing down the hallway, illuminated by the mellow glow of candlelight. 

"Since when have I had candles?" Lex queried the empty hallway.

1"Curiouser and Curiouser" Lex chuckled into the silence. 

Now what could all this be doing in his castle? Lex was amused and intrigued and all of his weariness had disappeared at the prospect of a surprise. Tomorrow was soon enough to obliterate whoever was trying to play some sort of practical joke on him (for that was surely what it was), Lex assured himself. He refused to admit that there might be something to this display and instead contented himself with pondering . . 

"Who on earth is doing this?" once more he voiced his thoughts to the empty space before setting off down the hallway, following wherever the petals chose to lead him.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

Mumbling to himself about crazy pranksters, wild goose chases and his own gullibility, Lex came to the end of the trail. Strangely enough he was standing outside his Bedroom door, his originally intended destination. But now he wondered . . what would he find waiting for him on the other side of the door? A homicidal maniac perhaps? A man with a cheesy grin and a camera shouting "Your on Candid Camera!!"? Anything was possible but he could not know until he took that final step and opened the door.    

Taking a deep breath, Lex allowed a little of his deeply buried inner child to come out to play announcing, 

"Ready or not here I  . . CLARK???"

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

This last had been choked a bare whisper as Lex's voice decided to desert him as he caught sight of what had once been his bedroom and now looked like a scene from some sweeping romantic film or other.

The lights in his room were all turned off, leaving it to be illuminated by the soft glow of hundreds of candles, all different shapes and sized, they encircled the room on tables, chairs and chests.

A table set in the middle of the room was draped in the traditional pristine white cloth, two places set with covered silver dishes resting opposite each other on the beautifully prepared surface. All around the dishes were spread more of the scarlet petals, contrasting starkly with the snowy white linen.

The table was also adorned with matching napkins, elegantly folded, and two champagne flukes, accompanied by the chilled bottle in a bucket of ice beside one of the chairs.

The total effect was completed with yet more rose petals scattered all around the room and even over the enormous, queen size bed, which now was miraculously covered in rich, royal purple satin sheets.

But a strange lump lying to one side spoilt the beautiful lines of the bed. A strange lump that happened to have thick, glossy hair like midnight and a pair of the most exquisite emerald eyes, which were staring straight into his own.

" . . .CLARK???"

Clark pushed himself off the bed and shuffled over to Lex, head dipped and cheeks matching the petals surrounding him. "Oh, Lex . . . I'm so sorry . . . I must have dosed off . . ." 

Lex watched as Clark blinked the final vestiges of sleep from those stunning eyes and smiled up at him with a shy but still brilliant, radiant smile. But still Lex refused to believe that the gorgeous creature standing before him could possibly have planned all this for *him*. No, there must be some mistake.

"Clark? . . . I . . . why are you . . .? . . . what  . . what are you doing here? . . . who did  . . *this*?" that was the closest Lex had ever come to spluttering and he had no wish to go any closer so resolved to keep his mouth closed until he was sure of what would come out.

He was unprepared for the look of shock and quickly concealed paint that flittered across Clark's features. "Lex I . . . I did it for you, I heard it was your birthday and well I decided to help you  . . . celebrate."

Lex chose to ignore the way in which Clark had chosen to help him celebrate and instead moved onto, 

"Ah, I see and just *who* told you it was my birthday, Clark?"

Clark's eyes widened and his words tumbled over themselves, "Oh, God!! I knew I should never have trusted Chloe . . . Its not your birthday and  . . . oh, no what have I done . . ."

Lex halted Clark's frantic flow of words by gently placing his fingertips against Clark's lips. "Shhhh Clark its fine . . . really . . today *is* my birthday I just hadn't told anyone about it, but I suppose since you already know there is not much I can do."

Lex's Cold words caused an instant change in Clark. "I . . . I'm sorry for  . . . troubling you . . . I'll tell the cleaner to come up and clear . . . this . . . away" As he said this, Clark stepped around Lex and moved to open the door.

Suddenly, Lex realised that this wasn't some sort of joke, that Clark had done this for *him* and *he* had thrown it right back in his face. He truly was a monster. How could he do that to his only friend?

"Wait, Clark! I . .I didn't mean it like that . . . this is beautiful really . . thankyou . . . but how can I enjoy a dinner for two without . . . you?" Lex thought that might be a little too revealing but it was the truth . . . and he desperately needed Clark to stay, needed to know why Clark had done all this.

Because Clark had stopped in the doorway, one hand on the knob, Lex tried again "Please, Clark. I . . . I beg you . . . just sit down and enjoy this with me, please." Now, that sentence made Lex very uncomfortable but if it was enough to make Clark stay, then he could handle it . . . as long as no one ever found out.

Clark turned to face him and the famous 1000-megawatt smile was back, almost blinding Lex with its beauty.    

"Alright, Lex .  .  . but only because you begged" laughed Clark. And Lex didn't even care that he was laughing at him, just that Clark was happy again.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

When the meal was finished and they were sitting companionably in the candlelight, sipping a fine red wine and talking about this and that, Lex finally mustered the courage to ask Clark why he had chosen *this* particular method to help him celebrate the day of his birth, instead of the customary pair of socks or stationary set.

After a short silence where the tension that had been with them all night grew tighter Clark answered with,

"I . . . Lex, I have a present for you" and that was all he said.

Although Lex was immensely pleased to be getting a gift from his best friend, he responded with the obligatory, "Oh, Clark, you didn't have to do that."

But Clark just smiled and pushed back his chair, walking slowly over to the bed where there was a wrapped package Lex had not noticed earlier.

Without a word, Clark handed the bundle to Lex and sat himself down at the table once more.

Lex slowly unwound the bright ribbon and folded back the layers of tissue paper. When he reached the last layer, a small card fell out onto his lap. Lex read the three words carefully written in Clark's neat handwriting and turned shocked eyes on his best friend.

_Yours Eternally, _

_Clark_

Clark just nodded and motioned Lex to continue, staring intently at his face as if he could find the answers to all his questions in his eyes.

When the final layer came away, Lex was left with a small box, that was just larger than his hands. It was made of a beautifully polished, warm, golden coloured wood and was covered in intricate patterns of swirls and other designs he did not recognize. That is, every inch of the surface of the small box was covered in these designs except for a rectangular space on the lid where these words had been carved,

_Property of Alexander .J. Luthor_

"Clark,  . . . wow . . . I . . . this is amazing  . . . beautiful . . . thankyou . . . did you make it yourself?."

"Yes Lex, I made it *all* myself, for you."

At this slight prompt, Lex took a closer look at the box, Clark had implied there was something else to this gift  . . . and ahh, there. A hairline crack ran around the outside of the box, just big enough for Lex to fit one finely manicured fingernail into, so he did. As the lid smoothly lifted under the pressure of his finger, Lex saw something that made his heart stand still, his mind go blank, his hands shake.

His mind raced and his body struggled to accommodate it. When the two reached a compromise as to how to react to what lay in the box, a warm glow the likes of which he had never felt spread through him and he pulled out the object in his box, laying it in his palm, lovingly caressing its curves.

It was obviously made by the same artist who had created the box because it was covered in the same strange symbols, squiggly lines and spirals. There were three major differences however. The first being the colour, this carving was deep red cherry wood but no less warm and glossy. The second being the initials. C.K. And the final being the shape; this was not made of straight, precise lines but rounded curves. It was a heart. Clark had given him his heart.

Eyes burning, breath hitching, Lex looked up and came face to face with his beloved. Clark had moved around to Lex's side of the table while he discovered his true gift.

"I love you Lex, I always have and always will. You have my heart for as long as you want it."

Clutching his gift in his hand, Lex sobbed. "Oh god, Clark . . I love you too, your love is safe with me."

At that, a mesmerising, radiant smile spread across Clark's face, the likes of which had never been seen before or since. He tenderly reached up to wipe the tears from Lex's eyes, gathering him into his arms and caressing the bald head while his beloved recovered. 

When Lex finally raised his head, a smile to rival Clarks on his own face, he stretched a hand up to cup Clark's face, his lips finding his lover's for the first time.

That kiss was sweet and warm, yet deep and searching, a promise of things to come.

Neither man would ever be lonely again.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

A/N ahhhhhh I really loved writing that one. *sigh* nice fluffy romance =D 

1 "Curioser and Curiouser" is a direct quote from Alice in Wonderland. 


End file.
